The present invention relates to a storage system used in a computer system. More particularly, it relates to an access to a file stored in the storage system, or the management of the file stored therein.
US2003/0023784A1 (corresponding to JP-A-2003-044332) has disclosed a storage system including the following configuration components: a disk controller for accepting an access via a storage area network (which, hereinafter, will be referred to as “SAN”), a file server for accepting an access via a local area network (which, hereinafter, will be referred to as “LAN”), a disk device connected to the disk controller and the file server via a connection device and including a disk pool, and a disk-pool management device for managing the relationship among the disk controller, the file server, and the disk device.
A client, which tries to establish a connection with the storage system via the LAN, can access the storage system with a file I/O interface.